The Very Thought of You
by regertz
Summary: Once Harmony had a secret love...  -Follows the actions of "You're Welcome" on Angel...


"The Very Thought of You..."

Summary: Once Harmony had a secret love...Follows the "You're Welcome" episode on Angel...

PG-13

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, normal Buffyverse page

"The very thought of you..." Nat King Cole's voice drifted down the halls of Wolfram-Hart...Angel in his office, pausing in his latest round of threatening gestures to a more demonically troublesome client, a Froppe demon, Cautos by name, who in the midst of abjectly vowing to reform and boil with oil no more...Turned to listen...

"I love Nat King Cole..." he...(Or she...Angel thought...Noting something of a gleam in Cautos' eye directed his way)...sighed...

Yeah...Angel stared into the hallway...Lost for a moment himself...

"I see your face in every flower...Your eyes in stars above..."

In his office...Wesley sat in his chair, looking at the wall...Then closed his eyes...A tear running down...

"What the hell's going on here?...Harmony?..." A bang on her desk startled her... "Hello?...As new junior partner in this damned place I can have that stopped right?... " Ummn...she stared... "Who the hell put that on the intercom anyway?...Winifred?..." Spike groused to Harmony, now stopped by her desk... "Haven't we had about enough encouragement to suicide recently?..."

Ummn...she tried to shrink down...He blinked at her...Harm...?

"Cordelia used to like it...We used to play it together when she stayed over..." she eyed him...

"When we were best friends...Well..." she shook her head... "I guess we were never really as close as that...From her pov..."

A best friend would have tried to save me, right?...Soulwise and all...she looked at him...Made Angel take me out, I mean...Not left me like this...

"Willow always helped Buffy...And Buffy saved Willow...When she went evil..." she noted...

No...he eyed her kindly... "Buffy screwed that one...It was Harris who saved Willow..."

"That's sweet...So it was a kind of love for them..." she nodded... "Not that I suddenly want to dust..." she noted hastily... "It's just..."

It would have been nice if somebody had cared enough...

"I'd be happy to if you ever..."

"Thanks..." she gave a sour frown...Then a wan grin to match his...

"I'm sorry, Harmony...But I'm sure she cared..."

Hmmn...She nodded... "Hope so...Guess I'm gonna need all the help I can get when I finally do go..."

"William?..." she stared at him... "Why the hell are you still hanging round here?..."

"I thought I'd told..." he began...

"Yeah?...Well that was the silliest load of crap I ever heard...What, are you afraid?...You sit here waiting for her to let you know she wants you and..."

"Go...Will...Don't think about it anymore...Just go..." she stared at him...

He looked at her a long moment...

"Hell, what will you lose...?" she smiled... "And if she is waiting for you...?"

You do know you've been developing a brood?...she eyed him solemnly...

God, no...he stared...

"But I wanted..." he paused... "And now...It's looking like..."

"Maybe you aren't the chosen One...Maybe there's more than One...I dunno..." she shook her head... "But Will, if she loves you...That won't matter, not being the One...Not in the end...So long as you're the William..."

And what do you care if Angel gets Humanity, long as you've got your soul...And long as you...she smiled again...And she...

"And you do have a damned nice income now..." she pointed out...

There's a plane for Rome leaving at 4:30...You got the guts?...

Ummn...he stared...

"Just tell Angel you think it's time to open negotiations with Buffy's group...And you're the best man for the job..."

He kissed her on the forehead... And pulled back to look at her...

So?...

"United Airlines...Flight 443..." she grinned...Handing him the tickets...

"Harm...When I get back...Buffy or no...I will help...One way or the other..." he stared at her intently... "You...And Dru... I promise..."

"That's the thanks I get?..." she eyed him...

"And Cordelia cares...She just didn't have much time..."

Neither do you...she frowned...Pointing to the clock...

"Thanks, love..." he kissed her again and headed off...Pausing and turning a moment... "Tell..."

"... 'Poof-boy I'm on a well-earned vacation/secret negotiation trip'..." she finished, a slight wave...

"Memo's on his email...Better run before he sees it..."

He hurried to the elevator...Giving the emerging Winifred a sudden kiss... "Bye..." he grinned to her startled face...

"Where?..." Fred came over to Harmony's desk...Staring at the elevator...

"Rome..."

Oh...Fred smiled...And nodded... "Damn about time..."

"Say...Nice song..."

Yeah...Harm nodded...Fred heading off...

She turned back to her inbox...Opening a card...

"Welcome Home..." on the front...

Your friend...

Harmony...

She folded it carefully and put it in her bottom desk drawer...

"The very thought of you...

My love..."


End file.
